would you ever love me back?
by PoetryOpensTheHeart
Summary: Hermione Granger loves Draco, Draco Malfoy loves Hermione, will they ever tell each other their true feelings? This is a romance story, mixed in with a little poetry, I wrote this for all Dramione shippers! and others haha


_**Author's note: Hey everyone! This is just a cute little one shot I put together one day, to explain the formatting, the bold is the poem, the skinny is what's happening at the moment, and the first poem is in Hermione's view of that day, and the second is Draco's view. I hope you enjoy! Please review.**_

Hermione's point of view…

**A love meant to be,**

**Says no one but me,**

Hermione Granger, was currently in the library, thumbing her way through a book she wasn't even reading, lost in thought. She heard a noise and glanced up seeing him…

**I can't help how my feelings soar,**

**As I see him walk through the door,**

Stroll his way through the door, as always like he did, he always seemed to come in whenever she was there, he would come in looking perfect, and untouchable...

**His adorable blonde hair and kissable lips,**

**Make my heart beat fast and do flips,**

She realized she had been staring, and quickly glanced back down into her book staring at a single word on the page, oh what a word she had found, it had explained everything she had thought about the last year and a half, the word she saw was …broken…

**I don't understand how he can't see,**

**How being by him always effects me,**

She felt his gaze sweep onto her, she avoided looking up, but soon found her eyes trailing to his…

**My palms sweat and my cheeks blush,**

**I hope he doesn't notice the flush,**

Their eyes locked and she quickly looks away, not trusting herself to be in control, and not walk over and kiss him, make him love her too…

**I swear sometimes you can hear my heart,**

**From the second I met him was when it would start,**

She wanted more then anything to go and talk to him, but her heart was to fragile, she didn't think it could break twice…

**But when I'm with him I'm in heaven,**

**Screw cloud nine I'm on a hundred and seven,**

She ignored the urge and thought about how he smiled, when he was by her, you know, the girl who he loves, the one who stole her last drop of hope…

**But nothing matters because he likes her,**

**Life without him would be a meaningless blur,**

She often wondered, what would life be like if he loved her back, would they live a happily ever after? Like in the fairy tales?

**Why does life matter without true love,**

**Pure white, innocent as a dove,**

Her desires and hopes with him, were always overruled with her mind, she knew he would never feel the same way, that was just a childish dream she scolded herself…

**But loving him is the best,**

**By far he tops all the rest,**

Hermione sighed, brushing away the silent tear running down her cheeks, she closed the book, shoving it on a random shelf, she couldn't stand being in this room, she felt it closed in, she ran out the door, not knowing what else to do…

**I know its sad but here's a fact,**

**He will **_never_** love me back…**

Draco's point of view

**Chocolate brown eyes haunt my dreams,**

**I see her everywhere sometimes it seems,**

Draco looked at his watch, he knew where she would be, the library, she always came in about this time, he would maybe be able to spark a conversation…just maybe…

**Her beautiful smile, and curly brown hair,**

**Talking to her makes me float on air,**

He was curious to know if she noticed how he changed when she entered a room, he entered the library immediately spotting her, in her normal chair, their eyes locked and Draco felt his heart give a tug…

**My heart aches she isn't mine,**

**Life without her is anything but fine,**

His father had warned him, that in school he could and would fall in love, but to be careful of with who, so that his heart wouldn't be broken…to late he thought bitterly as she looked away…

**I've never felt this way before,**

**With her by him my hearts through the floor,**

How could someone like him be better? He didn't know her like I do, Draco thought jealously…

**Seeping into darkness it disappears,**

**But by her again destroys my fears,**

He finally realized that they would never be the "couple" that he had wanted them so desperately to be…

**Why can't I just tell her the truth,**

**This great mystery stumps every sleuth,**

He had been determined, at one point to ask her to the dance, but then she went with Krum, and his confidence had faded, going out with others to make himself forget about her, it never worked…

**Why not take the chance to ask her out,**

**Instead of sitting around to pout,**

He couldn't tell her, he couldn't let himself be hurt, not again, and not by her, he would hide the love, from everyone but himself…

**Fear of rejection fuels my fears,**

**Just wanting to finally stop the tears,**

Draco heard a slam, his head shot up, interrupting his thoughts, he saw her run through the library, running for the door, his heart ached to go after her, but he didn't want her to hate him more…his heart couldn't take it couldn't break twice…

**I know its sad but here's a fact,**

**She will **_never_** love me back…**

**Authors note: and that's the end of this little one shot! I was thinking about turning it into maybe another chapter but I want to hear the response first, then I might add on another chapter or two of poetry chapters like this! If you want this to be another chapter or maybe even two just leave a review! (sorry I'm still rhyming from the story, its just the timing haha)**


End file.
